A sunshade is extensively applied to sites such as beach, a villa, a swimming pool or a café. To meet a lighting requirement beneath a sunshade canopy of the sunshade, a current sunshade integrates a sunshade lamp. However, sunshade lamps of some current sunshades are directly fixedly mounted on a sunshade rib and are not detachable, so a consumer has to bear the cost caused by a damage to the sunshade lamp. Sunshade lamps of some current sunshades are mounted on an intermediate rod located between and configured to connect an upper sunshade disc and a lower sunshade disc, so that a there are shading objects (e.g., sunshade ribs and support bars of a sunshade structure) in front of a light-emitting area of the sunshade, thereby affecting the lighting effect of the lamp light.
The Chinese patent with an announcement and grant number CN201323954Y discloses a sunshade lamp fixing device as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, wherein a sunshade lamp 24 is detachably mounted on a lamp fastener 22, and the lamp fastener 22 is mounted at a lower end of a lower sunshade disc 21 and longitudinally slideable relative to the lower sunshade disc 21. A lower plug 23 is connected to a bottom end of the lamp fastener 22, and the lower plug 23 is provided with threads engaging with the lower sunshade disc 21. Since the sunshade lamp is disposed below the lower sunshade disc, it may refrain from shading of shading objects. However, when the sunshade lamp 24 needn't be used, for pleasant appearance purpose, the lamp fastener 22 needs to be slided upward to be received in the lower sunshade disc 21 and is fixed by the lower plug 23 and the lower sunshade disc 21 through threaded engagement so that the lamp fastener 22 is directly mounted in the lower sunshade disc 21 and not exposed out of the lower sunshade disc 21. As can be seen from the above, the sunshade lamp fixing device is relatively complicated in operation and use. In addition, the lamp fastener 22, as a vulnerable part for fastening the sunshade lamp 24, can only move up and down in the lower sunshade disc 21 and cannot be detached and replaced.